


The Sin Bin

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser watches Ray dance





	The Sin Bin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Discord Prompt: Sin Bin
> 
> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Drain

Fraser stood in front of Ray’s apartment door and knocked. Ray often said that he didn’t have to knock because they were partners, but old habits did indeed die hard.

His grandmother had raised him to be polite and sometimes he could still hear her voice chiding him.

The air smelled musty and the lightbulb above him flickered and buzzed.

Ray opened the door and grinned. If he was honest with himself, Fraser was greedy for that smile. It was so warm and open and it was directed at him. He might be good at drawing, but he could never quite capture that smile. And he had tried.

‘Hey, Benton-Buddy! Perfect timing, I was just about to make some dinner. You want some?’

Before Fraser could answer, Dief barked. He was hungry, but as Ray said Dief was a real Chow Hound.

Ray knelt down and rubbed his hands over Dief’s head.

‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ Ray said as he stood up with a grin.

They walked into Ray’s apartment and Dief ran to his favorite chair and laid down on top of Ray poncho. He buried his nose in the brown fabric.

‘You gotta see this new record I bought. It’s Hard Core Logo’s classic Sin Bin. You wanna hear it?’ Ray asked as he pulled out the record album.

‘Of course,’ Fraser said even though he had no idea what Hard Core Logo was. He knew that Sin Bin was slang for a hockey penalty box, but he doubted it had anything to do with hockey.

Ray put on the record and went to his kitchen. He came back with a glass full on milk and handed it to Fraser. The cold glass chilled his fingers.

Ray began to dance as music played from his record player. As Ray moved through his apartment with graceful twirls, Fraser thought that Sin Bin was an apt title; Ray’s dancing was down right erotic. He drained his glass of milk just so he could concentrate on something other than Ray’s dancing.

If he was a stronger man, Fraser would have been able to resist Ray, but he wasn’t so he didn’t. He put down his glass on a table and moved close to Ray. He pulled Ray’s body close and kissed him gently. Ray kissed him back and Fraser felt Ray’s hands around his waist. Ray’s scent, a combination of coffee and strawberry scented shampoo, filled his nose.

Ray broke the kiss and grinned. ‘Wow! What brought that on?’ Ray asked as he nuzzled Fraser’s neck and his stubble tickled Fraser’s skin.

‘You’re very alluring and I just couldn’t resist.’

‘Really?! You like my dancing, don’t you?’

‘Oh, yes.’

Ray lifted his head and his grin turned to a smirk that promised more eroticism. ‘You wanna see my Sin Bin? My bedroom.’

Now it was Fraser turn to grin. ‘That sounds wonderful.’

Ray took Fraser’s hand and lead him to the bedroom and there was lots and lots of eroticism.


End file.
